


A Short Rest

by BrittleMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Forced Masturbation, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, at least in the beginning, bottom!kakuzu, dubcon, surprisingly nice Hidan, unsurprisingly stubborn Kakuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleMoth/pseuds/BrittleMoth
Summary: "At the sound of a cap coming off of something Kakuzu opened his eyes suddenly and lifted his head to turn to see what it could be." “Relax man, this is going to be real good.” Hidan tried to reassure with a murmur and rubbing a hand along Kakuzu’s hip, rubbing a couple circles along the bone that jutted out."Kakuzu wasn't reassured in the least.A fic in which Kakuzu wants to relax in between missions and Hidan wants inside Kakuzu's ass. Purely self-indulgent smut between our two favorite immortals~





	A Short Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ This was made to burn off some steam as I work on the AU I have planned out. It's a purely indulgent piece and my first time with smut so I'm a little nervous. I hope you enjoy!

“You could put in a little effort ya know, or did you finally die on me?”

Hidan’s exceedingly arrogant jab did nothing to rouse Kakuzu in either a good or a bad way. 

Kakuzu could just imagine Hidan’s expression, those light carmine eyes and surprisingly soft mouth formed into a dark scowl.

But only just.

At the moment the banker was lying on his stomach on the creaky bed in one of the cheapest rooms he was able to haggle his way into.

His clothes lay discarded carelessly on the floor as Hidan impatiently had taken them off and he only just stopped the fool from tearing them off Kakuzu and himself.

“Shut up.” Kakuzu retorted without any real bite and allowed his eyes to shut close for a moment.

Hidan was behind him, probably just as naked as he, though a lot more riled up if his annoyed sighs and feeble attempts to rouse up Kakuzu were anything to go by.

It had become a routine of sorts after a few months of their partnership when they both came to the conclusion that a mutual means of putting of tension would be beneficial for their own teamwork out on the field and make down time in between missions much more manageable and systematic.

‘That’s a really complicated way of saying we like to fuck around Kuzu-chan.’ Hidan had teased lightly when Kakuzu finally verbalized their routine, which resulted in an idle threat from Kakuzu that the Jashinist only grinned cheekily at but had the brains to not respond.

He could feel the Jashinist looming over him, supporting himself with arms on either side of Kakuzu and peppering kisses down his back. 

His smooth body rubbed firmly against Kakuzu’s backside and the banker could clearly feel Hidan’s hard on press at him just as incessantly, the cheeky little shit even swayed his hips slowly to emphasize his need clearly. 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath at Hidan’s pathetic attempt to rouse him up. 

“Enough. This is only a rest stop for a few hours. We should conserve our energy for the next mission.”

He would give Hidan a six out of ten on his efforts. 

The idiot was always limited on how to approach an issue that wasn’t revolving around how to sacrifice whatever poor soul he claimed as his victim.

Hidan let out a small hiss of frustration at Kakuzu’s lack of reaction and Kakuzu could hear him shuffling around behind him. 

He felt the bed rise up slightly as Hidan got up, cursing under his breath.

Kakuzu could just make out the ‘stupid old man’ ‘Jashin’ and ‘forced celibacy.’

Maybe he would give up and let Kakuzu actually rest before they headed out.

‘And maybe I’ll return to the Hidden Waterfall and become a farmer.’ He scolded himself lightly for that line of thinking.

The miser knew his partner better than that, he never knew when to stop until someone lopped off a limb or two. 

Yes, Kakuzu had learned a lot more about Hidan than he initially anticipated when Pein assigned them to work together.

Kakuzu had always been rather traditional in how he considered his work and sex life: the ought to be separate to prevent issues.

But as a member of the Akatsuki his own freetime was often indistinguishable from his work and so he conceded it wouldn’t be too much trouble to finally relent on one of Hidan’s many advances.

A handjob here and a blowjob there from the priest did nothing to persuade him Kakuzu would vehemently assert if ever questioned about it.

But right now all he wanted to do was rest and prepare himself for the next mission.

What he wanted never seemed to dissuade Hidan and it didn’t seem like this would be any different.

Kakuzu heard the sound of Hidan opening a bag and the Jashinist letting out a devious chuckle. 

Kakuzu furrowed his brows as Hidan walked over giddly and returned to his position just behind Kakuzu.

At the sound of a cap coming off of something Kakuzu opened his eyes suddenly and lifted his head to turn to see what it could be.

“Relax man, this is going to be real good.” Hidan tried to reassure with a murmur and rubbing a hand along Kakuzu’s hip, rubbing a couple circles along the bone that jutted out.

“If we aren’t ready to leave when-”

Kakuzu was cut off as Hidan reached around Kakuzu’s waist with the same hand to prop up Kakuzu on his knees and used his other hand to grab at his cock firmly.

Normally this would have resulted in firm kick from Kakuzu and possibly a few punches to be thrown.

But there was nothing normal about the warm, tingling sensation surrounding his steadily hardening cock in Hidan’s hand. 

It had the same texture as the lube the pair usually used when it felt like mutual handjobs or blowjobs weren’t cutting it and usually when they had more time.

Instead of protesting this, Kakuzu stilled himself by placing his knees down firmly and let out a breathy groan, allowing Hidan better access. 

“Who was the one who needed to shut up again?” Hidan purred out smoothly as he lazily jerked Kakuzu with one hand and cupping his balls lightly with the other. 

Before Kakuzu could answer Hidan continued “I picked this up after that assassination mission last week, I didn’t think we would have a chance to use it.” He told him conversationally as he worked Kakuzu almost painfully slow.

At that Kakuzu turned his head and shot Hidan a pointed glare.

Hidan raised up a hand defensively in response "Don't worry, I didn't waste any of your precious money on it." 

Hidan rolled his eyes "Jeez I'm trying to do something real nice for you here."

He crooned softly as he slowly circled the tight ring of muscles around Kakuzu's entrance with the same hand.

The same tingling sensation shot through Kakuzu like a dull fire. 

He groaned again and buried his face into the pillow beneath him, attempting to stifle himself.

He doubted he was successful if Hidan's breathy laugh was anything to go by.

"I just want you to feel good, Ku-zu-chan" he emphasized each syllable of that disgusting pet name with a jerk of his dick and a press of forefinger into Kakuzu's ass.

"Fuck" Kakuzu hissed shakily "Don't pretend...this isn't for you." 

Kakuzu barely managed to bite that out as waves of burning pleasure came over him.

Hidan tsked quietly behind him and said nothing.

He removed his finger from Kakuzu's entrance and poured a generous amount of the lube along his entrance and into his hand.

Kakuzu was able to tell by the embarrassing squelching behind him.

Everything about this was embarrassing.

He allowed Hidan to attempt to arouse him with the firm belief that he couldn't and now he was here with his ass up, and unable to respond to any Hidan's teasing which the idiot seemed to be taking full advantage of.

 

"That's it Kuzu, you look so hot right now. Just let it all out."

Kakuzu wanted to snarl, wanted to remind that cocky brat that he wasn't some plaything for Hidan to use whenever he felt.

Yet all he could do is let out more shaky moans as Hidan began to increase the speed of his hand.

He slowly inserted a single finger in and out of Kakuzu with the other hand, barely providing the burn Kakuzu now required.

The banker pushed back against the hand in frustration and growled "Enough, get on with it."

Hidan responded by shoving two fingers into Kakuzu and stilling his other hand completely, gripping rather tightly around his cock.

Kakuzu let out a sharp gasp at that and grasped at the thin comforter below for purchase.

"I'm trying to be real nice here, asshole." Hidan growled out and Kakuzu could already picture his signature pout when things weren't going his way.

"When I want to have a little fun you're more still than the dead and want nothing to do with me and now you want to rush it." 

Hidan slowly rubbed the head of Kakuzu's cock and the banker sputtered out a string of curses.

He was already sensitive from Hidan's manhandling and it seemed to only amplify that painful pleasure that wracked through him.

His hips shook against his will "Ah...ngh" he groaned out pathetically.

His head was starting to spin at Hidan's firm ministrations and he could barely process what the other was saying, let alone respond.

That seemed to assuage whatever disgruntlement over came Hidan as he placed a couple gentle kisses along Kakuzu's spine.

"See? Taking your time with the little things goes a long way." He told Kakuzu indulgently.

All Kakuzu could muster in response was swallowing thickly and clenching around the fingers in his ass to emphasize his want.

Even as Hidan seemed to overwhelm his cock with that white, hot burning it just wasn't enough.

He needed more. So much more.

Hidan seemed to catch his drift and was more than willing to comply by inserting another finger and stretching them against that tight flesh.

"Good, good. Just like that." Hidan cooed softly.

"You're in good hands. I'll take good care of you. Just let me hear you." 

As he finished that sentence he hooked his finger in just the right spot and Kakuzu's shut closed as a shudder ran along his body. 

"I can't." He barely managed to gasp out "Need-" 

He was cut with another press of that oversensitive spot and he let out a strangled shout.

"I want to see your face. I need to see how good you feel, show me."

Hidan's voice was barely a whisper and he could barely make it out as his body was taken by spasming waves of pleasure.

Hidan pulled away and Kakuzu was sure he would've begged for Hidan to come back until he felt Hidan rolling him over.

Kakuzu moved with motion and turned on his back.

"Open your eyes." he could feel Hidan's breathe on his cheek.

Kakuzu had forgotten his eyes were closed until this point.

When he did he was met with Hidan coming closer and kissing him roughly.

Kakuzu groaned into Hidan's mouth and returned his efforts for once.

He shakily raised a hand and dug it tightly into his hair, pulling at it just the way Hidan liked it.

He was given a sharp nip on the side of his mouth in response before Hidan pulled away.

The albino trailed his tongue down the underside of Kakuzu’s chin and neck, sucking harshly on his adam’s apple. 

‘Thank every higher power for the high collars on their cloaks.’ Kakuzu thought mildly through the haze.

He weakly thrust his hips up in response and some of his tendrils unfurled along his arms as he grasped at Hidan’s hair just to have something to do with his hands.

At this point he was letting out soft moans unabashedly, which were rewarded with Hidan’s hand returning to jerk him off lazily.

“You’re really into this stuff huh?” Hidan stated more than asked before latching onto one of Kakuzu’s nipples. 

He sucked on it lightly, swirling his tongue along it’s edges before clamping down lightly with his teeth.

Kakuzu’s tendrils reacted by slowly moving down his arms and moved to loosely curl around Hidan’s neck.

The Jashinist’s breath hitched at the motion and he looked up to meet Kakuzu’s half lidded gaze, those dark eyes bright with lust “Don’t hold out on me now Kuzu~”  
He cooed at the banker before returning to trailing kisses and long licks down Kakuzu’s body. 

The former Hidden Waterfall ninja reluctantly released his iron tight grip on Hidan’s hair but only just that.

His tendrils followed the other Akatsuki member as he made his way down Kakuzu’s abdomen and returned his cock. 

Hidan picked up a small container that Kakuzu hadn’t noticed until now and pulling out some of it’s contents.

It did look like the lube the pair usually used, but now that he was paying more attention he caught the gentle scent wafting from it.

He was about to place exactly what it smelled like when Hidan poured a generous amount around the base of his cock, rubbing it firm around his balls and up his shaft. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kakuzu breathed out and threw his head back again, shutting his eyes once again.

He didn’t need to see to feel Hidan’s eyes on him, taking in his every expression as he writhed around in pleasure.

“You look so perfect like this Kakuzu.” he breathed out in a tone that resembled sincerity. 

He licked the underside of Kakuzu’s shaft with his tongue in one long motion, eliciting another curse from the older immortal.

“You’re so good Kuzu. Accepting everything I’m giving you.” He murmured softly, his hot breath only adding to that pleasantly burning sensation on his member “I wish we could stay like this all day. I think we both deserve this.”

At that Kakuzu opened his eyes and with the bit of coherence he had left, shot Hidan a half hearted glare.

Hidan shook his head in exasperation “Even when you’re falling apart you still got the mission on your mind, typical.” 

He took in the tip of Kakuzu’s cock into his mouth, lapping away at the precum at his slit.

Kakuzu’s hearts thumped erratically inside of him, the noise becoming almost overwhelming as his chest heaved while tried to catch his breath.

But his main focus was on Hidan’s gaze which captured him, and never left him as he sucked at the very tip, nothing more.

Kakuzu let out a frustrated groan and jerked his hips up. The coils around Hidan’s neck tightened ever so slightly and Hidan let out a pleased gasp as just for a moment the curled a bit too tightly.

“I know we got a mission after this, so I’ll finish us up.” Hidan reassured with one last kiss to Kakuzu’s inner thigh “You’ve been so good for me, taking it all without much of complaint.”

Hazily Kakuzu considered this “praise” patronizing and he gritted out between gasps “Then-” he let out a guttural whine “finish it.” 

He tightened the threads around Hidan’s neck for a few seconds for good measure, and Hidan let out a high laugh before he was cut off.

Then Hidan went to work, seeming more than satisfied with Kakuzu’s responsiveness.

Hidan hastily propped one of Kakuzu’s legs on his shoulder to get a better angle, not wanting to push his luck any further than he already had.

“Jashin~” He hissed out as he applied that same lube to his own cock, feeling the full effects that Kakuzu had been experiencing.

He aligned himself with Kakuzu’s entrance and met his gaze once again “I want your eyes on me, only me.” 

That lazy grin on his face would normally piss off Kakuzu but the way those fierce, dark eyes looked down at Kakuzu sent a pleased thrill up his spine and his only response was to throw his head back and moan as Hidan entered him in a quick, brutal snap of his hips.

“What did I say now?” 

Hidan paused, fully inside of Kakuzu, and waited for the older immortal to look back up at him.

Any feelings of embarrassment quickly fled as Kakuzu took in every inch of Hidan.

It was too much: the teasing words, the burning torture that was this lubricant, and the tightness of his own body as his senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Kakuzu let out an uncharacteristic whine and clenched down on Hidan “Please” he begged beneath his breath “I can’t-”

He was hushed by Hidan licking the side of Kakuzu’s leg that was propped up on his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay. I told you I would take care of you.” 

He thrust forward with every syllable and Kakuzu let out a nonsensical shout, keeping his eyes on Hidan.

Hidan maintained that rhythm, pushing himself in and out of Kakuzu with ease.

Kakuzu hadn’t even noticed he was strangling his partner until Hidan lifted a hand to stroke those tight tendrils.

Kakuzu took that as a sign to ease up until Hidan shook his head “Hey, hey don’t stop.” he protested with a half hearted glare. 

He didn’t need to tell Kakuzu twice before effectively cutting Hidan off.

Drool began to slide Hidan’s face as he picked up the pace, this time placing Kakuzu’s other leg on his shoulder.

The harsh slapping of skin on skin, the pleased growls from Hidan, and the strangled cries from himself were the only things Kakuzu was able to register.

He wasn’t going to last much longer.

He could feel the pleasure coil tighter and tighter in his belly and he gripped the blanket below him for purchase.

“Hidan!” he shouted out “Hidan.” It was all he could say, all he could think to say. Just Hidan.

“That’s it, you’re perfect just like this. Focus only on me.” Hidan purred out roughly, seeming to near his own climax as well.

“Take everything I have to give you Kuzu. You’re going to feel so good right now, you’ve earned it.”

Hidan reached down and began to erratically jerk of Hidan as he picked up the speed.

“Hidan.” “I’m glad to see you’re not dead yet. I’ve given you everything ” Hidan hit that overly sensitive spot over and over with each breath “now give it back.”

He gave a particularly hard thrust and pinched at the head of Kakuzu’s cock and it was over for the banker.  
He barely registered Hidan’s climax or anything else that immediately followed.

His eyes glazed over as Hidan finished up, completely giving in to the sensation and riding the blissful wave of pleasure that Hidan bestowed upon him.

‘I’ll get this brat back.’ Some voice that sounded like his but surely couldn’t be his told him, sounding far off. ‘This was supposed to be a rest stop only.’

Yet Kakuzu couldn’t mind.

 

Not when he finally came down from his high to see Hidan cleaning him off with a towel, hair still in disarray and with a wide cheeky grin.

Not when Hidan continued to praise him with sweet nothings as Kakuzu lied still for him, only moving when Hidan bent down to kiss him to return the gesture lazily.

Not when he finally came to it and simply redressed himself as it was time to head out.

For now he was satisfied, and his tension released for the time being.

There was time to mind it later, for now he could just enjoy the one thing on his mind as they went to head out on their next mission, already starting an argument on some other nonsense.

Hidan.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I have had my fun I will scurry away and pretend this didn't happen lol. I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for taking the time to read this ^^


End file.
